1. Field
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board and a mobile terminal using the same, and particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board having a switch provided at a branch extending from the flexible printed circuit board and connected to a printed circuit board, and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.